The Man Who Stole My World
by londone
Summary: Alessandra is quite in a predicament her. She loathes men who are conceited, and a player and that use girls as their toy. And yet she has falling for Mr. Twinkle Toes also best known as Cristiano Ronaldo. Will Cristiano be an exception?
1. You Git

_**The Man Who Stole My World **__**  
You Git **_

_-------_

_SUMMARY_

_Alessandra is quite in a predicament her. She loathes men who are conceited, and a player and that use girls as their toy. And yet she has falling for Mr. Twinkle Toes also best known as Cristiano Ronaldo. This is clearly out of her morals. Will Cristiano be an exception or not?. _

-------

"Wake up!" I heard my roommate tell me silently and pushing me slightly for me too wake up but I was so comfortable under my warm sheets that I just stayed there. Uh! I have been so tired, I had just arrive in England a week ago from Portugal and I had to settled down. But thanks to Caroline she helped me get settled in her flat, and she even got me a job at MUTV. She's been working at MUTV for a year or two. That's what I needed the most a job and all thanks too her. It was also a good thing that we had been friends a long time ago. If not I wouldn't have this opportunity. The reason why I had to move out of Portugal was to be independent, my mother insisted for me to stay that it wasn't necessary for me to leave. But I had to… I needed a life of my own and be independent I needed to stop being behind my mother all the time I needed a real life of my own. And I guess this is the best way.

"ALESSANDRA CARVALHO LIMA WAKE UP damn it" Caroline yelled at me "Wake up! We are going to be late, you got 35 minutes to change…now you got 34 hurry up hunny"

"Argh!" I replied I stepped out of my covers and soon to be hit with the cold August morning. Too my displeasure I started to shiver, in Portugal it's never cold there it's always sunny and bright but here it's different.

I quickly changed into something warm, but I still didn't lack my sense of fashion I had to look presentable for my first day in MUTV I was quite nervous what if the staff or the football players dislike me, what if I mess up on my job or something…but that is my life I have always leaved in the what if's. That's why I needed a change.

"Come on Alessandra we are leaving" Caroline said

"Okay" I replied

-------

"We are here" Caroline said you could tell she adore her job

"Wow" I said it was quite fascinating. I could feel my knees to buckle and then this tingly sensation happen to boil on the pit of stomach I was nervous.

Caroline looked at me she could tell easily that I was nervous "Don't worry Ale, it'll be there for you"

That's what I least wanted to depend on someone. Like I used to with my mom. But for right now I needed the reassurance. I was nervous like you can't imagine. Caroline and I started to walk towards the building. I kept saying to myself that it wasn't that serious that I was a big girl and I could do this. I slowly chuckle too myself I needed a laugh right now. My hands got cold when we stepped the building. I know usually your hands get hot and sweaty. But I am different mine get icy cold and stiff when I get nervous. I am just weird like that.

-------

"Good morning Caroline, this must be Alessandra good morning to you to I am Lauren the MUTV presenter" her voice was to chipper for my liking. She was definitely not like England, she wasn't cold or anything like that. She was bright and chipper.

I nodded that's all I could do.

"Okay well that's settled, since your new and all you will have a little field trip to get to know Old Trafford, Caroline would you do the honors and tomorrow is when your real work would start"

"Sure" Caroline replied

Lauren soon got back to her work and Caroline and I started walking

"Huff! That was a nightmare" I replied

"that right there, is where your money comes from" Caroline said knowing that I was talking about Lauren.

"Are you serious? So what exactly am I going to do tomorrow?" I asked in pure curiosity.

"Yes I am serious, well since there is no game tomorrow I am guessing just completing the results and fixtures of last weeks game or probably just answering some phones"

"Oh well that sounds easy"

"Yep then you will be asked to be a Presenter and all"

"Oh! I hope if I ever get to that I don't a fool of myself"

"You won-"

Soon we were interrupted by chattering.

Those are the football players coming to there training" Caroline whispered in my ear. I looked up and saw Caroline get all excited.

"Caroline act normal, their going to think you have a seizure if you keep standing like that'" I said I wonder why she got excited when "they" came. I mean it's not that serious. They are just people normal people who happen to have great skills at football and that have great bodies.

"okay, okay"

Caroline then started a fake conversation with me as the chattering came closer.

"Caroline how's it going" I heard a guy tell her.

"Hey Owen I am fine and you" Caroline replied I am guessing that's the reason she gets excited.

"So who's your friend Caroline?" I heard another one say from the looks of him it was Wayne Rooney who asked her. I smiled at him as well as everyone, as they all stopped to look at me.

"This is Alessandra she is in MUTV" Caroline replied

"Hi nice to meet you"

"Hey, hey nice to meet you too I am Wayne Rooney so will be seeing loads of you right?" Wayne replied extended his hand, and I gradually accepted.

"And yes you will be seeing loads of me"

"Well I am Anderson, this is Nani" I soon got to know all the of them they all seem nice and they all happen to have a good start with me. I didn't dislike any of them.

"Oh! And drum rolls please" I heard Nani say

"Here comes Twinkle Toes" I heard everyone laugh, I was actually amused by that.

I then saw Cristiano Ronaldo one of the best players of the world. He looked at me and smiled. I as well smiled.

"Cristiano Ronaldo nice to meet you" He smiled and he shook my had whilst giving me a wink.

And all I did was smile.

_Yep I have heard about the infamous Cristiano Ronaldo. I've heard the women he has shagged before and how many he has left to go and shag another one. I disliked this git, because he used girls as his sex toy. And to make matters worse he thinks he can get all the women he pleases. And how I hate his conceited self he thinks his Mr. Big shot. When all he is just another git._

_This git better not try anything smooth with me._

-------

_A/N  
Hey Please Review  
This is my first  
story so I hope you  
guys like it. So review, review!  
Thanks  
~londone_


	2. Shocking I Know

_**The Man Who Stole My World**__**  
Shocking I Know**_

_-------_

had to leave and had to go and finish her job. I looked at the walls and saw photos of famous players. I breathed in as I remembered my dad, my dad was a football fan he loved it so much. In actuality Manchester United was his favourite English team even though he used to say Portuguese play better than any other. He was in a car crash after coming from a football game some drunk was driving and he hit my father can you say odd. I could fill my eyes water but I had handle. If can this handle this four years ago I still can.

"Hey" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Lauren walking further towards me a stack of papers were carried on her left arm.

"Oh! Hey Lauren" I replied"So what do you think about Old Trafford?" She asked

"So far, it's been great everyone is nice" I said while playing with my ring "Well that's good love, I'm glad you like it. Well I have to go and make copies so-"

"Lauren I could do that for you! I mean I can help you with making the copies" I replied"Are sure about that Alessandra…you don't have too" Lauren insisted "Call me Ale and yes I would like too help you and all'"Okay Ale here you go the copy room is in the 1st floor take a right and there should be a room and when your done you can take it too my office "

"Thanks!" I replied. And with that I took off. "Okay she said first floor on the right" I mutter to myselfI finally reached it and by look of it, it looked quite difficult I put the first paper and opened the top of the copy machine. I looked at each button hoping to find the copy button. I groaned. Why did even tell her I wanted to help her.

"Crap you stupid machine! Damn you!" I said I was frustrated. I couldn't find the stupid button. "It's right her honey!" I looked up and saw Wayne Rooney pushing the copy button.I blushed and said " oh thanks""What are you doing here anyway?" I asked"Why? Don't you want me here" Wayne asked"No, not at all I am just wondering since your supposed to be in training " I replied"

Well to begin with I had to use the loo, and on my way out of the loo I heard someone curse out a machine and here I am" Wayne said "Oh well thanks anyway I'm glad you were there if not I would of murdered this machine""No prob." And with that he walked off. Right before smiling at me.

------

I stepped out of the room and I tried to remember the way back to the third floor. I clearly needed a map of this Old Trafford. I pity myself I couldn't even follow easy directions back. I kept walking at least trying to find my way back when I heard people talking I entered the room and Oh my eyes. It was the shower room. Oh dear god I was blushing like you can't even imagine. I saw each and every player semi-naked. I have been in shock that I let the papers fall. I started to pick them as quickly as I could before they go wet.

The only one that seem to notice my presence was Cristiano. He walked towards me his towel around his waist and he preciously helped me with papers."Uh Thank you thank you" I said I was actually grateful for helping me. Just imagine if all the papers got wet. Lauren would of literally murder me."I am glad that I helped" he said

"So um what exactly are you doing?" he askedI blushed completing forgetting about how a git he was "Um well I kind of got lost" I repliedCristiano than chuckled

" Don't worry Alessandra it happens to everyone, well actually it happened to me""Um how about I can help you find you way back to-"Lauren's office" I finished for him I really did need help "Oi! Everybody hide yourself there's a girl in here" I heard Wayne yell. And hiding his private area with his hand. Soon everybody started yelling dramatically which I knew they were only Joking."But first let me change" Cristiano said while laughing at Wayne's comment."Oi! What are you doing here?" I heard Wayne ask me. While I was about to leave.I turned around and said

" I got lost"What I said happen to amuse everyone cause the whole lot started laughing.

"**She got lost**!" I could hear Wayne say rather loudly. All I did was laugh if of. I stood behind the wall waiting for Cristiano to come out. I silently breathed in I was. The guy that I despise is here helping me. But hey he doesn't know that I am not quite fond of him. But I got a good excuse he is a manwhore. He is a dirty little manwhore."Ready?" Cristiano said. I simply nodded Soon we both started walking. It was awfully quite.

At beginning of the talk." So…uh where are you from?, I can tell your not from here" Cristiano began."Well I am from Portugal"My reply surprised him."What part?""Lisboa, and your obviously from Portugal right? He nodded and began " então o faz ter namorado"?" [Do you have a BF?]. To me this questions was quite blunt. Where was he getting at with this question.

"No, not at this moment I just arrived in England a week ago, and Portugal when I was in Portugal I made sure I didn't have one and you?" I frowned I had to break up with Carlos before I got to England.

I mean he was in Portugal and I was here In England it just wouldn't work it. You know what I mean."Nope, right now I am single" He replied"For how long!" I replied sarcastically. I mean lets be real it wouldn't be long before he had another girlfriend and than dump her this was some routine for him."What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. I guess he really didn't know what I was talking about, because somehow he seemed curious what I was going to say next."Sabe que você tem uma reputação sobre mulheres?" I said replying him in Portuguese. "Yes I guess you can say I have rep.

with women" he admitted quite ashamed of himself." What I am trying to say is that you use women and that's not a way to treat someone, you get what I mean" I asked I finally letting out the rage I had in me. Telling Cristiano how it is was quite awkward. I looked up and saw Cristiano in deep thought.

"Well yes I see what you mean, but how do you know it is all true" He replied shoving his hands in his pockets. I was killer for that."Pft! Cristiano they are loads of images of you and women" I said. Seriously he is acting like he has never seen the pictures in the newspaper. And adding " doing certain activities" I said sounding quite serious.

But I guess Cristiano didn't he burst out laughing. I gave him a disappointing look and for sure that made him stop."I'm sorry it just that "certain activities" "he said. I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh."How about, let me make it up for you?" he said stopping me."And how so?" I replied I knew where this was coming and I knew what I was going to say.

"How about a date?" Cristiano asked I looked at him and back at the ground.

"I am sorry but **no**, it's okay there is no need for you to make it up for me" I replied and with that I left Cristiano the Cristiano Ronaldo alone and with a huge** NO**!. I for once I felt victorious and I knew I wasn't going to fall for him. For_** Mr. Twinkle **__**Toes.**_

**_-------_**

_A/N: Please Review :)  
And thanks for reading my story__  
~Londone_


	3. What Can Four Shots And Wine Do To You

**The Man Who Stole My World  
What Can Four Shots And Wine Do To You**

-------

Guilt is a feeling of regret or remorse for having committed some improper act; a recognition of one's own responsibility for doing something wrong…that's how I felt at this very moment. The victorious feeling I once felt had just vanish, and it was replaced by guilt. I felt guilty because of Cristiano…not because I said No…it was actually because I rejected him. I know how it feels to be rejected, it is not a nice feeling, let me tell you that!. I think me rejecting him, is a conspiracy of my own silly mind.

-------

All through the morning, I tried too avoid seeing Cristiano. I knew I couldn't face him because I would feel myself saying yes too him, because of the guilt I felt.

"Hey Ale" I heard Caroline say propping her elbows on the counter

"Hey, what's up?" I asked curiously. Looking at the computer in-front of me. By glancing at her, every sec.

"So, your not going to tell me?" She asked. And Now I was more intrigued, what was she talking about.

"About what?" I asked standing up, and walking towards her.

"Oh come on! About Cristiano and you!" She implored raising her hands at the top of her head.

"There's nothing between, Mr. Man Whore and I" I replied, rolling my eyes

"Yeah, sure, well that's not what everybody says' Caroline explained

"What? Everybody else? Who?. Look he asked me out for a date, and I simply said no" I said running my hands through my hair.

"Well, I don't know…but I hear otherwise"

"Otherwise, that I like him or what?"

"Yep, exactly!" Caroline said shifting her eyes away from me.

"And who did you hear this from?" I replied gritting my teeth.

"Sorry, but that's exclusive" Caroline replied

"Caroline! You're my friend, tell me, before I do something stupid"

"You already did, by saying no to the Cristiano Ronaldo"

"So?"

"So?, I myself would die to go out with the Cristiano Ronaldo"

"Well go out with him, I don't like him, and never will either, and now if you will excuse me I have work to get done" I sat backed down on the seat and starting typing gibberish on the computer, because in reality I had already finished the work.

"fine! Then Mrs. Ronaldo"

------

"I hate walking" I said to myself "what did she say right, left, down, gah!, I'm no good in following simple directions…cruse you!" I muttered

"Curse you?!"

I quickly turned around and saw Wayne.

"Yes?" I replied arching my eyebrow.

"I didn't know you would be that kind of person who would talk to themselves"

"I'm not talking to myself, I am just trying to remember where Laurens office is"

"Use the lift and it would be on the left, and turn a right and there you go"

"A lift, I didn't know there were lifts" I replied dumbly

"You have so much to learn, love"

"Yeah, well thanks" I replied

"Hey wait! Ale!, how would you like to go out with the team to a club?" Wayne replied

"What club?"

"It's called "The Round-table"

"Umm , sure when?"

"This Friday!"

"Okay, cool"

"Give me a ring, you know if your coming"

All I did was nod, and turned away before he could say anything else.

-------

I was in my black BMW driving to the club, and beside me was my sidekick Caroline.

"Woah! I haven't been to a club since like-"

"Forever" Caroline said

"Ha, you could say that!" I replied

"You know Cristiano turns 25 today?"

"What he does?" I replied almost going past a red-light

"Duh! That's why were going to the club"

"I thought, we were just going to have fun"

"Yeah, well Wayne told you wrong ha" Caroline said

"Oh well…did you bring anything"

"Yep, in this bag" Caroline replied

"Dang! I feel bad enough, since I didn't bring him anything"

"Maybe a kiss will do it?"

"Your crazy!"

"No, your crazy for not wanting to kiss the piece of hunky-ness"

---------

We walked to the club, and we were sat at the VIP lounge

"So where's the b-day boy?" Caroline asked

" His some where around here, probably dancing with a chick" "By the way Ale, I didn't know you were coming" Nani said

"Yeah, Wayne invited us-me…" I replied uncertain " I didn't even know today he turned 25" I replied empty handed

"Maybe- something else will crawl up your mind"

---------

It was already 1:00 am and I haven't seen Cristiano, I felt bad because of everything

I leaned against the car waiting for Caroline, doing her business.

I closed my eyes, wanting to see Cristiano.

"Hey!" Someone said

I re-opened my eyes to see Cristiano, a smile was in place and his eyes twinkled with… lust?

"Hi, I'm sorry about today I didn't know you were turning 25...where were you all night?"

"Ha-ha it's okay! I told Wayne not to tell you. And I was around you all night, just not with you"

Cristiano stepped back, I didn't know what was happening to me…I wanted him to be close to me to touch me…or was it the feeling of 4 shots and wine.

"Well let me make it up too you" I replied grabbing him from his suit.

"Your drunk" he replied not doing anything to pull himself from my embrace

"I don't care"

Our faces were so close I could feel the softness of his face. Cristiano grabbed my face and kissed me gently as if he didn't want to hurt me. At the point I was at my climax. I wanted to feel him into me. The feeling was exquisite and I wanted more.

I roughly kissed him, I slipped my hand inside his shirt trailing hot marks as my nails dug inside his skin.

He let go, making me whimper. I opened my eyes to see him just stare.

"Kiss me" I said wanting to engulf him into another kiss. I knew I was drunk. I knew what was happening.

"No, like I said before your drunk" Cristiano insisted

"I know I am drunk, and I know what's happening" I replied kind of lying.

In a swift moment I took control I grabbed him from his jacket and pushed him against my car. I could feel Cristiano's hands engulf my bottoms, and all I could do was smile, smile with satisfaction. Who knew 4 shots and wine, could do to a person.

"Happy Birthday Cristiano"

Cristiano smiled beneath my hot kisses.

--------

_Hey! Well that's the fourth chapter _

_I'm sorry I haven't written since forever_

_Well I am back to business ha ha _

_Well please feedback, good or bad, I _

_Would love to know what you guys think so far_

_~Londone_


	4. What The Hell Happened To My Head?

The Man Who Stole My World

What The Hell Happened To My Head?

* * *

He was my friend, I loved him so much, the exquisite taste it brought me to realize that wine is a traitor I should have known wine and four shots of patron will convert me into a monster that kissed Cristiano Ronaldo. And supposable I hated him to his last breath.

And here I was with a enormous head ache that made me wonder if I had anymore brain cells and Cristiano right by my side, I smiled sarcastically this wasn't what I planned at all. I lost everything to this piece of jerk that happened to look adorable when he slept, but eh!

That face doesn't fool me your evil, I tell you!. EVIL. I don't remember what happened at all, I don't remember anything not even my name. Poop! Somebody help me. I needed to get out of here, I couldn't stand the sight of me being next to Cristiano.

I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid girl. I tip- toed out of what I assume his house and drove to the flat. I entered the sitting room and saw Caroline with a smile on her face and a coffee in hand.

"So tell me what happened?" Caroline asked handing me the coffee. I sip a tad bit and pouted. Caroline saw my pout and continued "Don't tell me, he was no good?". I ignored her comment and replied "Caroline I seriously don't remember how I got there or anything, and how come you know where I was?"

Caroline shifted her weight from the couch "You seemed happy, and you told me what you were doing besides you're a grown girl, you know what you were doing"

"Ugh! No I drank till I dropped literally, and I don't even remember how it went or anything" I replied mad, angry, frustrated!.

"Maybe he recorded it?" Caroline said

"Trying to be funny? Besides that's not right you don't record such things, how am I going to face him on Monday, I just left his house with out him knowing" I replied

"Well you have to face him some day you know that right" Caroline replied bringing my mobile to my face, yeap he was calling crude.

"Tell him I'm not here please" I said imploring

"Sorry Ale"

"Hello" Caroline replied

"Uh huh, oh she's here, okay, here he wants to speak to you" Caroline asked a smirk on her face and handed me the phone.

"I hate you, go burn and die" I mouthed

"Hello" I replied unsure

"H-hey" Cristiano began "Look I need to speak to you"

"Umm you are"

"No, in person meet me at my house in an hour"

I knew I needed confront him and get this over with "Okay sure in an hour or so" I replied. I hung up and tackled Caroline.

"Okay, okay Ale I'm sorry please forgive" Caroline said

"Punk" I said and stood up and left to take a shower.

* * *

I looked at Cristiano's mansion, I got of my car and walked to the porch I rang the belled and knocked.

"Uh nobody answered, leaving" I mumbled, ready to leave.

"Ale" Cristiano said opening the door.

"Cristiano, hi!"  
"Hi, how are you come in" Cristiano said

Whoa who would of thought of it, this was so awkward. We stared at each other which seemed forever, I finally broke the ice and said "Look we need to talk about yesterday"  
"Yeah we do" Cristiano said

"Look I am going to honest with you, I don't remember anything that happened yesterday what the hell is wrong with me yeah I still wonder, but before I knew it I was in your bed naked, and I just simply don't remember anything that happened yesterday" I replied looking else where, I didn't want to see his face.

"I should of guessed you were lying, but I think we should forget about it" Cristiano said, he looked unsure of what he just said like he didn't want to.  
I yelped a yes and we shook on it, we said never to talk about this or anything.

I dove back to the flat and smiled this is what I want right? I'll just go back to hating him and whatever, like nothing happened like I just meet. But why do I feel emptiness in the pit of my stomach. Oh whatever I'm just hungry.

"So what happened?" Caroline said as I entered the flat.

"You really don't have anything to do with your life do you" I asked

"Nope not really so do tell" Caroline replied. So basically I told her everything, it was good finally telling someone how I felt and such I just hope this weird I was feeling was mutual and everything would go back to normal.

_A/N: Hola my readers! I know I took forever to respond, lol my fault. But please rate and message! Thanks for everything my faithful readers ;)_


	5. Maybe If You Took Of Your Shirt

The Man Who Stole My World

Maybe If You Took Of Your Shirt

* * *

"**R**econsider!" Caroline said. We were both watching the team practice. It was actually warm outside, and boy were there guys taking of their shirts. Here Caroline insisted me to reconsider on Cristiano, but I couldn't I was to prideful and besides he agreed with me so I guess he doesn't want to do anything with me besides he already got what he wanted, and I didn't even know how it went. How lovely.

I sighed and once again said no!

"Come on, look at his body the way he flexes" Caroline replied. Rocking back and forth on the seat. She was impossibly annoying when it came to men and their body.

"Are you getting turned on by how he flexes?" I replied a little weird out by her detailness.

"No! No! NO!" I yelled standing up and looking directly at Caroline, I think it was to loud since the players stopped playing, I mean Caroline and I were the only audience they had. I blushed madly and sat back down.

"Continue" I murmured still blushing. I scoffed at Caroline.

"So, how about now?" Caroline said insisting. I can't believe this women won't shut up.

"Caroline, what did I say before?" I asked. I was getting aggravated to the point of actually reconsidering. But I don't know if I could.

"You said maybe, or wait was it yes" Caroline replied smirking

"No, I said no, nein!" I replied saying no in German "How many times do you want me to tell you no" I replied getting mad.

"Gee Ale don't get mad get glad"

"Can I high five your face?" I replied bringing my hand to her face.

"Now, now girls let's not get feisty" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and well, well it was Wayne for some unknown reason he made my day his quick temper was always something I found humorous.

"Hey Wayne" I replied getting up

"Hello, loves!" Wayne replied "You know I haven't seen you in awhile Ale"

Caroline slowly excused herself and so now it was Wayne and I. I inhaled deeply "Yeah it's just that I have been very busy with work and such"

Wayne nodded "Yeah I know what you mean I don't even have time to do anything with the practices and such"

"Ha ha but playing football as your job isn't that bad" I replied putting my hands inside my jacket it was getting quite chilly.

"Yeah guess not Ale, but anyways I gotta go Ale I'll see you around" Wayne replied leaving. I laughed and nodded I sat back down I scanned the pitch looking for Cristiano. Finally when I spotted him I just couldn't take my eyes from him. I was now in deep confusion I wanted to slowly travel my hands through his muscular body, but then again I was repulsed but the idea. Cristiano was now the last one to leave the pitch I saw that he slowly made his way to me. I was now sitting down and I had been trembling from the cold. Cristiano sat down beside me. The cold feeling left my body and was now warm, I could feel my face flush.

I turned to him eyeing him curiously "Hey" I replied licking my lips unintentionally. He smiled a genuine smile "Hey"

I blushed lightly at his pearly smile "So what are you doing here?" I asked turning my body to face him.

He shrugged " Just came to say hey I guess" I squinted my eyes rethinking Caroline's words… I breathed "reconsider". Cristiano looked up to me "what?"

"I umm nothing" I replied again feeling myself blush.

Cristiano had a face of I know what you said but I want you to say it again. I stood up quickly, then soon to be stopped by Cristiano muscular body. I shivered lightly as I felt the cold burn through my face. I looked up and saw Cristiano's lips quiver. I wanted him to kiss me right there. At this moment.

Buy sadly he didn't make a move. I reacted quickly and grabbed his head forcefully and brought his lips to mine. I wasn't sure if this was what I wanted but I needed it now.

I deepened the kiss, once I knew Cristiano wasn't going to deny me. I felt his tongue slither inside my hot mouth I still had hold of his head but slowly I let my fingers travel through his wavy hair, I pushed myself lightly against his toned body and slowly feeling him grow beneath me as he grabbed me from the waist pushing harder now. I moaned lightly as he took over my neck.

Cristiano breathed out " So you reconsider?" I kissed him and moaned a yes. I was willing to try out between us since I felt like I had some sort of feelings for him and his body ha!. But I'm willing to try to make this work. I just hope Cristiano is the right one for me.

* * *

_Hallo my peeps! Rate & Message please! I love feedback. I hope you guys like this chapter haha is it me or it's getting hot in here. Lol._


End file.
